Letting the Tears Fall
by for you I bleed myself dry
Summary: When Travis moves to Malibu, his heart shatters when he catches Miley with another guy. Will he be able to move on? Lilly/Travis.
1. Prologue

_Letting the Tears Fall  
__by: heartDemii_

**A/N: **I absolutely adore this couple. & Lucas Till. ;]  
Don't own anything or anyone.

* * *

There it was.  
His lovely's house.  
In just a few moments, he was going to be reunited with his summertime love.  
He wasn't just visiting. It had taken him a while, but he had convinced his parents to move him to Malibu. And now he was staying with his uncle.

There Travis was.  
Standing on the porch of sweet Miley's house.  
Wearing his heart on his sleeve and a hopeful smile on his lips.  
Oh how he had been waiting for this. To see her beautiful face again.  
To taste her kiss.  
To hold her longer.  
Cause now, she wasn't going anywhere. They could be together.

Finally, he thought.

Travis had an image of Miley jumping into his arms. Glad to see him, too. They'd share a very passionate embrace before riding of into the sunset. Ok, maybe that was a little far fetched, but you get the idea.

Behind his back he held a bouqet of varieties of flowers. Of course he wasn't going to show up empty handed, now. He wanted to seem romantic. To see Miley light up.  
The bouqet was very colorful. Not knowing exactly what to choose. So he spent almost his whole summer job's pay on practically one of every flower. So he was set.

Well, not entirely, he frowned on this thought. The store he had stopped at seemed to be void of chocolates. But, maybe she wouldn't care. The only thing she'd care about was the fact that Travis had come all the way from Tennessee to be with her again. The more he thought about, the more happy he became.

Now, on to surprising Miley...

Inhaling deeply, Travis took a step forward her house doors, the shades drawn for some reason, even though it was sunny and knocked gently. He waited.  
Loud footsteps were audible on the other side of the door. Someone fumbled with the doorknob before managing to get the door open.

Travis found himself facing Miley's older brother, Jackson.  
"Umm, Travis, right?" The usually obnoxious -from what Miley had told him- Stewart asked.

Travis nodded his head, noticing a sandwich sticking out of Jackson's jeans pocket.  
"Im not sure what she's up to, but come in."

He walked in, the door shut behind him. The place was decorated fantastically.  
The theme being beachside.

"Is she in her room?" He asked, quite a confused. Jackson nodded and swallowed a portion of his sandwich. "Up the stairs, first door on your right." He gulped.  
Travis sighed and followed his directions. He was now at a door which read 'Smiley Miley's room. JACKSON STAY OUT!' He chuckled knowingly of the siblings fueds that occured now and then.

He inhaled again. This time, he was nervous. But, he was quite sure she'd be happy to see him.

He turned the doorknob slowly, and pulled the door open. To reveal two figures, making out, on a bed. He was shocked to see that those figures belonged to Miley ... and Oliver.

Instantly, his mouth dropped open.  
That moment, his heart dropped. Shattered. Into millions of tiny pieces. He swallowed, his blue eyes tearing up. This ... this couldn't be real...

Miley and Oliver were oblivious. They continued to attack one anothers lips while Travis looked on. He blinked back more tears and soon ran off. Down the stairs. Past Jackson. Out the door. Right into someone ...

"Travis?" A familiar voice asked, the person holding him by his shoulders. He didn't know who this person was, so he kept looking down, hiding his face. Ashamed of the tears.

But when he did look up, wiping his eyes, he met the angelic gaze of Lilly Truscott. Miley's blonde and very spunky bestfriend. Travis look away instantly. He couldn't cry in front of a girl...

"Oh um, hey Lilly." He said casually, shaking his head, not wanting her to see his puffy eyes. Or whatever else that happened when you cried.

"Travis, what are you doing here? And whats wrong?" Lilly asked, genuinely concerned. If he thought about what he saw at Miley's, he was going to burst.

"Moved here." He answered. Hoping, she wouldn't press on with the second question.

Oh but she did. She gently released his shoulders.

"Whats the matter? Why were you crying?"

Travis sighed, upset. "I wasn't crying. Something fell into ... my eye." He lied. Totally obvious.

She searched his eyes, her expression soft. "Look, I know somethings wrong. How about we go to the park and talk about it." She offered.

He wanted to decline. Really, he did. But something in him made him say yes. Or nod in his case. It was all he could do without letting the tears fall.

* * *

I think their adorable together :)  
Tell me if you like it to continue/  
- _Jaimee_.


	2. Chapter One: Shamelessly

_Letting the Tears Fall  
_Chapter Two: Shamelessly

* * *

From the swing seat beside Travis, Lilly coaxed gently. "Now that we're here, mind telling me what's the matter?"

The Tenessee native dipped his head in shame, foolishness, and hurt. "Moving here was the most stupid thing I've ever done..." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for Lilly to hear, "I should've known." He concluded, and a tear slid effortlessly down his cheek.

"Should've known what?" Lillian Truscott pressed on softly, confused about what his statements were about. He turned to meet the girl's eyes, shaking his head in bitterness (towards Miley of course). "I saw her... _kissing that guy_." Travis spat, saying the last words viciously.

Lilly, still not aware of what he meant. "Saw who kissing who?" She inquired again, sparking a nerve in the boy.

"I saw Miley macking on Oliver!" He yelled, his anger getting the better of him and causing the blonde next to him to flinch. "You... what?" Lilly was stunned, she didn't want to believe a word of what the boy was incinuating.

"Are you sure thats what you saw?" She asked, "It was Miley? And Oliver?"

He threw her a confirming look, still as heartbroken as ever. Lilly deflated in disbelief, and sank into thought. Of course, how had she not known it?

Everytime the secret popstar would be scheduled for very occasional and special events, she would almost always invite Oliver to go along. Lilly, not taking in an offensive way, merely thought it was because the donut didn't usually go along with Hannah and was making up for it.

It struck her dumb, the way she hadn't realized what was happening right in front of her. As if a film had covered her eyes for so long, and it was now finally disintegrating.

"Oh... wow." She responded disbarringly. The bestfriend of Miley Stewart wasn't exactly as crushed as Travis was upon hearing this news, she had only liked Oliver a bit, but it still pained to know that two of her bestfriends were sneaking around behind her back.

"Exactly." Travis said sourly, locking his gaze on his feet and wiping away the salty liquid in which invaded his eyes.

Lilly took the sight of Travis in and sighed. She quickly stood up to her feet and announced: "I'm going to confront them." Instantly, the blonde haired, blue eyed cowboy looked up from his misery. "Do you want me to come?"

The girl nodded strongly. "You have every right to."

* * *

Lilly stomped indignantly to the front door of the Stewart's beachside home. The curtains were open and the infamous pair were now seated in the living room. She furiously yanked the door open and rushed in, a gloomy Travis trailing behind her.

Miley and Oliver glanced up in unison, surprise written very well on both's faces.

"I knew it! I freaking knew it!" Lilly yelled, stopping abruptly in front of the guilty couple. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Miley gazed, her eyes wide open, at Travis. She was rendered speechless by his sudden appearance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Oliver spoke, unaware of what his other bestfriend was talking about, "What are you going on about?"

"Travis saw you two," Lilly huffed, pointing to the boy who was trying not to tear up again, the reason being his former flame was involved with another. "He was on his way to see you, Miley, and he walks in to find you two attached at the lips. Mind telling me what thats about?"

The teenage surfer tapped her foot impatiently, pursing her lips angrily as she waited for an answer. The brown haired blue eyed beauty was pulled out of her shock as she tried to stammer what seemed to be an explanation. "I-I.. Ol-We... are sorry."

Lilly scoffed at her bestfriend's attempt at an apology. "Your sorry? Try telling that to him, your summer fling?" She remarked coldly. Oliver remained silent, his head lowering in shame.

Miley's eyes twitched with remorse as she eyed Travis' sad self. She got to her feet and started toward him. "Travis... I'm s-oo-so-rry." Her voice quivered as she told him this, but the boy backed away. "Don't come near me, I don't wanna hear what you have to say. I'm pretty sure its all crap."

It was a slap in the younger Stewart's face, and she was once again left without the ability to speak. Tears flooded her eyes and Oliver rushed to comfort her, and she accepted this.

"We're sorry, Lilly. We just... fell for eachother when we weren't expecting it. What we have is... powerful."

The Tenessee native rushed out of the door, unable to register everything he had just heard. Lilly darted after him, but paused to turn back her two former bestfriends' way.

"So powerful it pushed Travis out of the way?" She shot, resulting in a sobbing Miley. She didn't care, all she seemed to care about was finding the saddened boy and comforting him.

***

And she did find him. She found him in the park again, this time not on the swings. He was sitting on one of the benches, his face in his hands.

Lilly sat down, and gently enclosed him in a tender, and reassuring embrace. Travis Brody didn't deny her, and went on to rest his head in the crook of her neck. Tired of being as pathetic as he was, sick of repeatedly seeing the image he couldn't get out of his head.

"Its alright," She consoled, her voice soothing him alot better than Miley's lips could ever done.

Soon after, the two eased away from eachother's grip. Lilly, clearly in the moment, brushed a section of hair out of the boy's eyes. "You'll be alright."

* * *

That night, Lilly lay awake in her bed, re-thinking today's events. After talking on the phone for more than a few hours, she bade Travis goodnight, and collapsed in overwhelming stress. How could such a happy day turn into a trainwreck? Well, that was stating it over dramatically, but it was perfectly horrible.

She couldn't bear seeing the tragic expression on the innocent, good intentional boy from Tenessee's face. And by confronting the wretched two like she did, it lessened the pain. The girl exhaled and turned over to her left side.

It just proves that life can be a bitch, especially to those who do not, in one bit, deserve it.

At this, she thought of him again, and it was true. He was one of the sweetest people she had ever met, and to have fate pour harshly on him was infuriatingly unfair. Lilly swore to herself that she would help gain Travis' his handsome trademark smile and spirit back, even if it did mean losing a few friends in the proccess.

Because they were very much the reason why that delight had vanished.

* * *

_Wow. I haven't updated in a longgggg while, but my recent discovery of your guys' amazing positive feedback was incredible! Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter as well as the first._ :D


End file.
